


［all5］运动会之后（gangbang高速🚗，上）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 警告：内含35 45 75 95 五批（同时的意思），还有刘俊孝X5描写提及双性5
Relationships: all5
Kudos: 30





	［all5］运动会之后（gangbang高速🚗，上）

“脏颜切，我刚刚在楼下看到了——”

姚琛一推开酒店房间的门，迎面撞过来一个人影，打断了他的话；他猝不及防地被搂进一个怀抱里，炙热的吻旋即落了下来。

这个吻是不讲道理的，根本不给他反应的时间，直接舌头就顶开了他的唇，舔进去一通翻搅。敏感的舌根都被舔到，姚琛一下子腰都要软了，鼻腔里习惯性地发出绵软的哼吟。

不是张颜齐…

“唔…嗯唔…”被吻得禁不住后仰，推了好一会儿，终于被放开，姚琛喘着气抬头看，“光光？”没有再挣脱箍住他腰的手臂，只是用无力的拳头锤了锤男人的肩膀，“干嘛呀…”

“楼下看到了啥？又看到了哪个男人？”夏之光皱着眉头问，语气是直白的不爽。

姚琛眨了眨眼，是一副十足无辜单纯的模样，“你在说什么啊…张颜齐呢？”

他圆圆茸茸的脑袋绕过夏之光肩膀往房里看，没想到他和张颜齐的双人房里坐满了人，除了夏之光和张颜齐，还有焉栩嘉和任豪，全都在盯着他看。

姚琛顿生出一种类似动物本能的不妙感，抖了抖，又缩回了夏之光面前。

“是又看到俊孝哥了？还是峰哥？还是崔绍阳？张艺东？”

张颜齐开口道，懒洋洋的语调里暗潮汹涌。

“还是哪个我们不认识的哥哥弟弟？”焉栩嘉耸了耸肩，“没办法，琛琛交友能力太强了。”

“啥呀…我是说我在楼下看到了宠物店，想问张颜齐要不要一起去逛逛…”姚琛绕过夏之光，走进房里，笑眯眯地问，“你们怎么都来了，要联机吗？” 

“联鸡还差不多。”张颜齐嘟囔道。

“啊？”

“你是不是让刘孝俊艹了？”一直坐在房间单人沙发上沉默的任豪突然沉声道。他英俊的脸上一片平静，和嘴里直截了当到粗俗的话语截然不同。

姚琛愣了一下，脸立马红了起来，就像被吓得竖起耳朵的小兔子。“什么？——没、没有！——”

“没有，呜…嗯啊….真的、真的没有…”姚琛讨饶的话语被身下不断顶胯的男人撞得破碎，他满面绯红，还覆盖着一层细细的汗，急促的娇吟很快又被一边顶进嘴里的粗大性器堵住，只能从喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声。

他坐在张颜齐胯上——准确地说，是面对着他坐在他的大屌上，结实肉感的大腿浪荡地敞开着，因为柔软的胯而开到几乎平行，大剌剌地露出阴囊下方被毫不留情撑开的湿红女穴——肉肉鼓鼓的，一看就是已经被艹熟了——正被凿得不断冒水，淋湿张颜齐的整个鼠蹊部。

他想要用言语安抚焦躁的男人们，但不仅是张颜齐使劲往他穴里操的鸡巴让他说话艰难，一左一右跪在他身边的夏之光和延续家也让他不得空闲；为了不被他们粗暴地往嘴里怼，他不得不一手一个握住他们的坚硬性器，脑袋转来转去轮流给他们口。更不要提任豪从后面抱着他，一边揉他的胸拧他的乳头一边用鸡巴磨蹭他的臀缝；全身上下由里到外的刺激搞得他魂不守舍。

“还狡辩。”

“只是，呜呜…只是摸了…”刚说出几个字，就被张颜齐掐着细腰对着G点狠狠操了十来下，火辣辣的快感随着小腹猛地往上窜，激烈到发酸发涨，姚琛顿时被插得翻白眼，原本努力在舔的焉栩嘉的鸡巴也含不住了，嫣红的小嘴只会哀切浪叫，吞咽不下的口水和男人的前液混着流了一下巴，粘粘乎乎的看起来色情得要命。

“摸哪里了？”任豪咬着他耳朵问。

男人们娴熟的玩法真的把姚琛玩晕了，他爽得魂飞魄散，眼神涣散，话也说不清，含含糊糊地喘着气，“下面…哈…嗯啊…啊….被摸了…”

“呵，何止是摸。”焉栩嘉愤愤不平地冷笑，“当着这么多人的面，他那简直就是抠逼。”

“小骚货是不是被抠得很爽？当场就湿了吧？”

“你跟着他去洗手间了吧？

他们问得咄咄逼人，姚琛脑子早已被干成浆糊，只得嘤嘤呜呜地承认，“呜…是，跟俊孝哥…去了…啊啊…好痒，让他抠了…呜啊…”

“淦，怪不得我看你被刘俊孝抱一下就快走不动道了。洗手间都去了，还敢说没被艹？”

“嗯啊…真的…只有，手指...哈啊…”

“他能忍？”

“他想要…呜呜….没有让他…”

“小乖乖估计是怕被猛男干得走不了路呢。”张颜齐故意嗤笑一声，“不然你会不想？”

“我也看到了，我还看到你撩起衣服让他吃你的奶。”夏之光回想起自己白天偷偷跟上去看到的画面——姚琛裤子被脱了，敞开着腿，一边被男人埋首吃奶，一边让男人粗大有力的手指奸得哭哭啼啼，下身像装了马达似的震动——简直牙痒痒。“你给他玩得下面喷到都要水漫金山了。”

“马德，真的是骚货。”张颜齐忍不住骂出声，把姚琛的屁股往下按住，一边使劲一边扭胯，让自己的大屌整个插在姚琛的嫩穴里晃，膨大的龟头正好顶着他短小阴道尽头的子宫口碾磨。

效果立竿见影，姚琛根本禁不住他这么玩，仰着头张开嘴叫也叫不出，只能一脸痛苦虚弱地嚯嚯喘气，肌肉分明的小腹抽搐到痉挛，两只手里发烫的鸡巴都要握不住了。

两秒后，他发出连续粘稠的绝望的哽咽，达到了阴道高潮，从体内深处喷出的汁液从他和张颜齐紧密相贴的地方溢出来，张颜齐握住他腰抽出来一些，便滋滋作响地涌出来一波。

阴道高潮总是格外地绵长激烈，姚琛瑟缩着发抖，喉咙里发出无意识的小猫撒娇似的声音。

他迷迷糊糊间听到有人说“该我了”，同时感受到任豪在他身后揉弄他被磨蹭得湿漉漉的后穴。

他们还一个都没有射。

夜晚才刚刚开始，姚琛意识到。他盆骨间再次涌上酥麻难耐的热意，止不住地又一阵颤抖。

TBC


End file.
